Fate Be Told
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: Three shot. Everyone takes bad news a little differently, which sometimes leaves others in less-than-ideal situations. Thankfully, Ronan is good at keeping secrets and helping friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hi! This is going to be a three shot that I randomly thought of. I felt like in the book (which is amazing!) Blue had a strong connection to each of the boys except Ronan. He is such a cool and complex person that I really wanted to do something with him. This fandom really needs more stories. Anyways... here's the first chapter. Please read, enjoy, and review, but don't flame._

**Third Person POV**

As a psychic's daughter, Blue was used to people scoffing at her and her family. This, however, was rather new.

"Your mother told my wife something terrible would happen today," the middle man growled, "and then my son gets into a car crash. Care to explain?"

Blue surveyed the three men before her as she contemplated her answer. Everyone that came to her family knew that they were accurate; once it happened the person was fine. Never had anyone cornered Blue about their anger of it. "I'm sorry about what happened to your son. I hope he is okay."

The man scoffed at her. "Why would you care? After all, you probably help your mother with all of her schemes."

The man was a skeptic, Blue observed, but it didn't explain why he was after her. "What do you mean? My mom's a real psychic."

The three men laughed. "The other guy in the car was able to walk away unharmed. My son had to get stiches and a cast. Convenient, don't you think?"

"I'm not following you."

"What I'm saying is maybe you had a little control in my son's fate."

"You're saying that I hurt your son just to make my mom's prediction come true? You do realize that I'm only sixteen."

The man snarled whipping out his bat straight to her knee. There was no room for her to move since the other two men where on either side of her, holding her arms in place. She couldn't help but scream.

"Yes to both, exactly why you're the perfect candidate to get away with it."

There was another hit- this one to her side, and she yelled out in pain again. They weren't far from Nino's. Someone had to have heard her.

Blue was only vaguely aware of tears streaming down her face and the sounds of footsteps- both receding and coming- and some shouts. The iron grips on her arms were released. Blue collapsed to the ground, her injured leg refused to hold her weight.

"It's alright." A voice said. "We're going to get you to a hospital."

Blue didn't like hospitals. It wasn't somewhere she enjoyed being. The sterile white environment made her nauseous on the best of days, yet here she was waiting for someone to pick her up.

The injuries weren't too bad, the doctors had said. Her stomach was bruised and it would be hard for her to eat and keep food down because of it, but it would get better eventually.

Her leg wore a brace in the middle, supporting her knee which had suffered the most damage. Luckily the guy hadn't swung hard enough, so she didn't need surgery or anything. Blue could still walk, but she was thinking of maybe shortening her hours at Nino's and taking off dog walking until she it became a little easier.

The main problem Blue was facing after she had finished talking to the police about the guys that had jumped her was how was she to get anywhere when she couldn't ride her bike or walk. The van was out of the question as it would already be filled to the brim with the others. Everyone else would either be staying at the house or taking their carpools. The point was: Blue had no way to get to school.

Of course she knew that she could call Gansey or Ronan, but she really didn't want to have to beg for a ride. If she did, then she would also have to explain why she needed the ride, and she just wasn't ready to talk about this yet. The police had already dissected the moment in her head repeatedly and now Blue just wanted to take a step back from it all. This had never happened before and she didn't like it.

"Blue," Mora Sergeant called as she and Calla made their way over to her. They had been talking to the doctor apparently because neither of them asked about what he had said. "Are you okay?"

Blue nodded, getting unsteadily to her feet. "I guess."

A week off of school was nice, but Blue was having trouble keeping up with all the work and adjusting to her injuries. Once she was finally able to go to school, she hoped everything would slowly shift back to normal. The morning was like most mornings, except that Blue stumbled about trying to adjust to the brace and her bruised stomach. The other women in the house tried to act as normal as possible for Blue's sake, but they made sure not to jostle her about and gave her a hand when she needed it.

Blue eventually was ready for school. Her mom had called the nurse and principal, so that they'd make sure Blue had her prescribed medicine and the men wouldn't be able to get to her again. Now all Blue had to do was get to school.

Pushing aside her pride, she dialed the number to Monmoth Manufacturing. Mora and Blue had both decided that it was the only way for her to get to school at a reasonable time, since the van's carpool usually left half an hour earlier and went in the opposite direction.

"Yes?" It was Noah.

"Hi. It's Blue." The psychic's daughter paused, considering how to phrase her request. "I was wondering, um, if one of you could drive me to school today." Of course by that she meant either Ronan or Gansey, seeing as Noah was a ghost and Adam didn't have a car.

"Gansey left to get Adam already," Noah said in his quiet way. "I can ask Ronan though."

Blue waited as Noah appeared to have set the phone down. It made her wonder how did Noah pick the phone up in the first place?

"Why do you need a ride?" Ronan's gravelly voice asked. Blue always found it hard to identify whether he was angry or not.

"I hurt my leg," she told him, "and can't ride my bike. Could you pick me up and take me there?"

He didn't say anything for a bit, but she had been around him long enough that it didn't bother her that much. "Alright. I'll be there in five," was all he said before he hung up.

True to his word Ronan was at 300 Fox Way in five minutes. Blue guessed that he probably broke a few speed limits. If he was surprised at the large brace on her leg, he didn't show it. In fact, he did the most un-Ronan like thing. He opened the door for Blue on the passenger side. "Hop in."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the flood of reviews, guys! Please note the extreme sarcasm and how this story has no reviews as of the time I post this. Do you guys not like it? Or are you guys speechless in happiness? Never-the-less, I shall continue to post this three shot. Personally, the last chapter is my favorite. This chapter is a little short, but the next one makes up for it's missing length. Please enjoy, read, and review._

**Third Person POV**

They rode in silence. Well, silence except for the radio that pounded out an indistinct tune. Blue winced as she shifted in her seat. The seatbelt rubbed and pressed against her bruise. Once again, Ronan made no sign of surprise or acknowledgement. Blue was grateful for it. Perhaps it was better that Ronan drove her instead of Gansey. Unlike the middle Lynch brother, Gansey would've asked her about the injuries and if she was okay. Blue did not want that.

When they got to the school, Ronan watched Blue pick up her bag and unstrap the seatbelt. He noted her winces that she desperately tried to hide and how she fumbled with moving her unbending leg. She had apparently been in a fight with someone- most likely one with a weapon. He had been in enough fights to know the results of them when he saw them. Ronan also knew secrets, a lot of them, and he knew that this one would come out eventually.

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Ronan decided to ask. She was a friend after all, Ronan could try and be a little helpful- not to mention that it gave him reasons to skip his classes.

Blue hesitated, surprised by the offer. "Yes, please, if that's okay."

"Wouldn't have said it if it wasn't," Ronan replied in his usual gruff way.

Blue finally managed to get out of the car and put her bag on her back and stand with relative steadiness. She shut the door, but turned back at the last minute to speak through the open window. "Could you-" she faltered. "Could you not tell the others about my leg?"

Ronan looked at her in silence. He didn't lie, but if no one asked he wouldn't tell. "Sure."

Blue nodded satisfied and headed into the building. Ronan revved his car's engine and shot off towards the Aglionby school.

* * *

Ronan left school without a word to Gansey and Adam. He was picking up Blue before he headed to tennis practice. The two boys would assume that he went there early or was getting himself into trouble.

He waited in the school's pick up loop. Ronan shed his tie and his Aglionby sweater, happy to be rid of the constricting things. He decided not to turn his radio on while he waited; after all, he was no idiot. It wasn't a big shocker that Henrietta's residents disliked Aglionby boys- especially rich ones. If the car didn't give him away, him playing the radio at its normal volume would.

Blue spotted him, and made her way over. Ronan was thinking about getting out and helping her, but then he shook his head to get rid of the thought. It would take energy Ronan didn't feel like using.

He watched as Blue was stopped by a boy who slid in front of her path. She was uncomfortable, that much was obvious. Ronan assessed the situation. He might be able to pick a fight for a reason Gansey couldn't chastise him on.

Blue tried several times to get around the guy, but he kept pulling her back or moving to block her way. Her movements were stumbling at best. The leg brace was awkward to move on quickly enough to get around him. Not to mention whatever injury she maintained on her abdomen- bruises would be Ronan's guess.

He left his door open as he shot towards the pair. "Is there a problem here?"

The boy spun around. Blue's eyes widened, not expecting Ronan to come out of his car.

The boy's hands clenched, preparing to fight. "Who are you?"

Ronan didn't answer, but pinned him with his famous venomous glare. Ronan ordered Blue. "Get in the car. I'll take care of this."

Blue looked like she was going to say something, but at the last moment changed her mind and hobbled towards the car.

Ronan waited a few moments, ensuring she was far enough away before he might start to throw punches.

"Who do you think you are?" the boy spat at him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm her true love." That's a laugh, Ronan thought, barely containing his laughter.

"Blue doesn't seem to agree." Ronan replied.

"She just doesn't understand."

"I do." Ronan told the boy. "You're a nut job."

"My therapist says differently." Well, that explained a lot.

Ronan exhaled sharply, trying to resist hitting the guy. He had better places to be than the police station. "Look, I'm only going to say this once. Leave her alone. If you don't, I'll find out and you will be sorry."

Ronan couldn't be sure if it was his stance, his threat, his voice, or just Ronan himself that made the boy scared and backing down, but it really didn't matter as long as he listened.

Satisfied with the kid's reaction, Ronan spun on his heel and walked back to his car.

Ronan waited until they were a couple of minutes away from the school before he asked, "What's the story with that dude?"

"Norman," Blue said. "He thinks we're soul mates, and he's been following me around and being a general nuisance."

"He won't anymore." Ronan grinned viciously. "If he even looks at you wrongly, tell me. I'll take care of everything."

And that was how the odd friendship bond of Ronan and Blue started.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Reviews! Yea! Thank you so much for your reviews and helpful thoughts. It helps me learn to write better and encourages me to write more. This has to be my favorite chapter of them all! I understand that the chapters don't have too much description in them, but originally this was supposed to be a one-shot and then it evolved into a three-shot. Thank you for noticing the lack of description- I will keep it in mind for later if I go back and edit or for other stories. Now for the final chapter! Read, review, and enjoy!_

**Third Person POV**

Blue and Ronan continued this pattern as she recovered. Everything fell into a normal rhythmic pattern.

Blue had no more trouble with Norman or the men who blamed her for another's misfortune. The pattern helped Blue relax and heal better than she thought just a simple ride could. Ronan never asked her what had happened, and for that Blue was thankful. She was also thankful for the rides to and from school.

Blue got the brace off, but still had to take it easy on her leg. The bruises on her stomach had begun to fade, so that it was mostly just a little sore.

It was a sunny day and relatively warm. Spring was gradually beginning to turn into summer. Blue decided that today she would walk home. She told her mom then Ronan when he dropped her off. Both were wary of what might happen, but Blue's need for open air and exercise was reasonable.

Blue had walked home that day just like she planned. She was moving slower than she'd have liked but making progress none-the-less.

She was walking down the dirt road with houses spread sporadically throughout. It was a more scenic way to get home, maybe a little bit longer, but Blue really wanted to stretch her leg and be on her own for a little while.

The limping girl noticed the car that seemed to be following her from the school. She had thought nothing on it at the time. Now, however, it was apparent that whoever was in that car was interested in the psychic's daughter.

Blue could feel her heart beat quickening and her breath becoming shallower. Her vision was becoming tunnel-like. It was happening again; she could just _feel _it. Blue knew that she was going to have to face what had happened, but she thought it would happen when she could cope with it.

Why did it have to be the first day that she was by herself?

* * *

Ronan felt uneasy about the whole thing. If there was one emotion Ronan Lynch did not show, it was empathy of worry or concern for others. He waved off Gansey's worried questions by gruffly telling him he had to go somewhere.

Ronan leaped into his car and started it up. He just needed to be sure.

* * *

Blue swallowed nervously, warily examining the men stalking towards her out of the car. Was it too late to pray that they were following her to apologize?

All four of the people froze in place when the roar of an engine was heard. Its groaning hum eased Blue's pounding heart as she recognized the shining gleam of the BMW in the sunlight.

Ronan flung himself out of the car so that the three men were between Blue and him. Both cars sat abandoned with doors wide open behind the Aglionby student. The doors creaked slightly with the wind picking up. The small gusts whipped Blue's choppy escaped hair pieces around her face.

"Beat it, kid," the man growled out. Blue recognized him by the bat that lay in his hand, held by a white knuckled grip- the same bat that had beaten her the first time. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yeah," Ronan spoke, swinging a hefty rock onto his shoulder. "It does."

The rock went flying with surprising accuracy. It hit one of the man's friends straight in the stomach. He collapsed with a large "oomph!"

"Help him," the leader ordered, handing his bat off to the other man. "I've got the girl."

Blue was not normally one for fights, but that didn't mean that she didn't know enough to protect herself. This time without being held down by the other two, she could move a little more freely.

Quickly surveying her surroundings, Blue grabbed a trash can lid and hurled it like a Frisbee towards the man. She may not have really aimed except in that direction, but it still managed to slam into his shoulder, sending him back a couple steps.

Ronan, on the other hand, took a more offensive form of attack. While one man struggled to breath and push the rock off of his chest, Ronan faced off with the other man that now had a bat with him. Rather pathetic in Ronan Lynch's opinion.

Ronan ducked the swinging bat, launching himself at the man's legs. It sent both of them sprawling to the ground. The man hit him with a savage punch in the head. Ronan retaliated with an elbow to the older guy's ribcage, hoping to shatter at least one rib.

His companion had finally managed to regain his footing and tore Ronan away. The middle Lynch brother spun around. His shirt tearing a little as it was ripped from the other man's grip. Ronan didn't even blink at the fact that his expensive shirt would now most likely be unusable. He fell back into memories of all the boxing lessons his father gave him. A sharp fist slammed into his attacker's face, not sparing any strength for later as Ronan pummeled the guy with punches until he fell unconscious.

Ronan spun with a kick to his attacker, but he misjudged the distance and his foot harmlessly passed in front of the guy. The man grabbed Ronan's foot, using Ronan's balance against him to send the Aglionby student to the ground. Not the least bit deterred, Ronan rolled out of the way of the elder man's launch.

Ronan snatched the discarded bat. It sounded with a large _thump!_ As it made contact with the man's stomach. The man fell into the fetal position, "Alright, alright! Cool it, kid!"

Ronan gave the man a smile that oozed evil. "Got a cell?"

The man hesitated only a moment before nodding.

"Good. You are going to take it out and call 911. Tell the police to come here with a couple ambulances."

The man nodded, hurriedly taking out his phone and dialing.

Ronan stood, readying to go after the last one. "And don't try running. I'll find you."

Blue was not enjoying this fight. She had no idea where to look. The men and Ronan locked viciously in combat? The man coming towards her? Noah standing in front of her looking worried?

Blue did a double take. Noah was standing in front of her! When did he get there?

Apparently the man saw him too. He staggered back a few steps. "What the-"

"I don't think you should come closer," Noah told him.

The man regained his composure surprisingly fast. "Why not?"

Noah tipped his head to the side, seeming to contemplate his next words. "Ronan would not like it."

"Why would I care if some random punk likes it or not?"

Noah's reply was cut off by Ronan tackling the man to the ground. Ronan and the man began trading punches, kicks, and curses. Blue was startled. She knew Ronan could be vicious, but she never had seen him act like this before.

It was scary and nice at the same time. He cared enough to do this, and he could do this. The wail of sirens were heard as emergency vehicles pulled up and surrounded them group.

Blue turned to ask Noah how did they get here, but he was already disappearing with a, "I'll get Gansey."

* * *

The police station was different than the hospital in many ways. Blue decided she didn't like it either. She was sitting on a bench, nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate and waiting for Ronan to be released. Blue had already finished her conversation. She luckily got the same police officer that she had at the beginning of this whole ordeal. They had gone to the hospital first to take care of any injuries then shipped everybody to the station.

"Jane!" Gansey called. Adam was with him Blue noticed, but no Noah.

Blue stood up to meet them. "Where's Noah?"

"Talking to your family, I think," Adam spoke softly in his southern drawl.

Blue nodded, gesturing with her head to a hallway lined with doors. "Ronan's still in there. I think they are trying to see if they are going to charge him with assault or not. I did my best to help."

"I know you did, Blue," Gansey soothed. Traces of the real Gansey showed through the President Cell Phone mask for a moment. "None of this was your fault."

At that time, Ronan made an appearance.

"Everything settled?" Gansey asked his old friend. There were multiple questions wrapped into one, but Ronan only answered with a simple, "Yeah."

Blue guessed it must've been something in Ronan's eyes because Gansey took that as a qualified answer and moved on to other topics. "How are we arranging rides? Obviously no one is going to be walking home."

"They revoked my license for a couple months as a warning." Ronan told him. "So I can't drive out of here."

"Only for a few months?" Adam questioned. "That seems rather light."

Ronan snorted. "It's because I'm a hero," He scoffed. "The men happened to be wanted for assaulting someone." He abruptly changed topics. Typical Ronan, but Blue knew the real reason and she was thankful for it. "Gansey, take Blue home with the Pig. Parrish, you're with me."

Both boys looked a little stunned, but they quickly recovered and began making their way back to the cars. Blue held Ronan back for a moment.

She gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He replied, loosely returning her hug. He was no softy by any means, but once in a while exceptions had to be made.

With that settled, they followed the other two out the doors.


End file.
